


let me s w o o n over you

by Authoress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Office AU, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Intercourse, attempted blowjobs, but tobio is full of surprises too so, happy birthday kageyama tobio and i'm sorry, hinata is the newcomer with a...history, hinata only looks innocent lol, i have no excuse for this sorry, kageyama is the son of a company ceo, there's a plot wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just…work,” Kageyama says lamely, and Hinata laughs, throwing back his head. Everything is horrible. Kageyama is having a horrible birthday.</p><p>  <i>The only thing Kageyama hates more than birthdays are newbies in his office. Especially the rowdy ones.</i></p><p>  <i>(One guess as to what category Hinata falls under.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	let me s w o o n over you

**Author's Note:**

> _// don't you know you're just another heartbreaker //_
> 
> happy birthday, tobio. here's to hoping you end up with a little ball of fluff in your lap as a gift.
> 
> i'm a college student?? what the fuck is an office.
> 
> (having internet problems so only slightly edited. sorry!)

 

 

Birthdays, as Kageyama has found over the years, always disappoint.

No, that’s not technically correct—Kageyama doesn’t expect anything from his birthday, so there’s nothing to _technically_ disappoint him, but all the same, they suck. He stopped having birthday parties when the other kids wised up and figured out that he was about as fun to play with as a bag of rocks (probably less so), and at least a bag of rocks didn’t snap at them or frown in confusion at their games.

As for small birthday gatherings with friends—well, his third year of junior high had pretty much solidified his loner status, hadn’t it? There was nothing quite like the utter rejection of other boys when Kageyama went the entire school day without a single well-wish or gift, even out of pity.

The part that really, really stung though was that Kindaichi and Kunimi _knew_. Kageyama knew that they knew in the strangely pointed way they ignored him during practice, the sharp turns of shoulders, the ducking of eye contact. To have someone know it was your birthday and still get passed over like you were nothing…part of Kageyama’s innocence died that day, and he knows it.

“Hey, boss,” Kunimi drawls. “If you keep spacing out like that, Ryuu will start looking at porn on his desktop again.”

“Like hell he will,” Kageyama grumbles and shoots Tanaka what might be a somewhat unnecessarily stern glare. Tanaka ducks his head and minimizes a browser at light speed. Kageyama scowls, making to get out of his chair.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kunimi stops him with a small shake of his head. “I’ll take care of it. After all…today is your birthday. Or something.” He mumbles the last part and can’t meet Kageyama’s eyes.

…Well, all that childish nonsense was years ago, after all. Kunimi is a…companion, now, Kageyama supposes. Not quite a friend—too much damage for that—but someone to pass the time with in the office and go for drinks every now and then. They even frequent Kindaichi’s restaurant, or at least, the one he’s slowly working to pry from his father’s wrinkly old hands.

Kunimi slinks out of the room, leaving Kageyama to pout over his misfortune in solitude. He might not be _bullied_ anymore, but he was still working a full day on his birthday because his father wanted him to seem responsible or something. Like he even did anything anyway. A pro and a con about being the son of your company’s CEO—Kageyama spent most of the time sitting in on dull meetings and spinning around in his chair, bored out of his mind.

A company-wide emergency would be really nice right now. Any kind of emergency, actually. Even a health emergency, if he could just find something to have an allergic reaction to…

“Newbie incoming!” Nishinoya’s head is in and out of Kageyama’s office in a blur of yellow and black. Kageyama groans aloud. Great. The one ‘emergency’ he didn’t want to deal with.

Sliding back to his desk, Kageyama jiggles the mouse, preparing to pull up files on the newcomer. It’s his job to do all the introductions, welcome to the team, here’s your cubicle, blah blah have a nice day I’m here if you need any help. A bunch of bullshit he really, really sucked at.

_(“Just smile, Tobio!” His father had told him. “Smile and be polite. You’re really cute when you’re not glaring down the newbies, so go for a non-angry expression!”_

_Whatever the fuck **that** meant.)_

Which is why he isn’t exactly thrilled to see a very tiny _kid_ dart down the hall in front of his office, tie and shirt a mess. He’s caught by the tag team of Tanaka and Nishinoya so _great_ , he’s going to imprint on those two loudmouths. Kageyama watches him mouth the words ‘am I late?’ with wide eyes, orange tufts of hair standing on end.

Kageyama scowls. Newbie-kun is an absolute wreck, and the size of a bean to boot.

He watches the entire exchange go down, from the fond grins on Tanaka and Nishinoya's mouths to the nervous, slowly softening smile on the newbie’s face and the way his fidgeting calms. His shoulders settle back into a surprisingly self-confident and proud stance, and despite the soft curves of his face, his shirt fits…well. Kageyama’s lip twitches and he finds some paperwork to micromanage.

His hands are clasped together, one leg crossed over the other, when the greenhorn is finally directed to his office. Kageyama might be sinking back into his chair, but he isn’t hiding. He’s _not_. Besides, the kid looks way more anxious than him, eyes almost comically wide and throat bobbing as he swallows. He takes a moment to straighten his shirt out and suck in a breath before he raps his knuckles on Kageyama’s door, even though he can clearly see Kageyama through the windows.

“Come in,” Kageyama orders calmly.

He rises to meet the newbie, who strides towards him in surprisingly long steps, offering a hand. Kageyama takes it, sucking in a breath at how firm his grip is. His initial impression of a quivering, useless shrimp is fading by the second.

“Hinata Shouyou, sir,” he introduces himself. Kageyama relaxes. For all Hinata’s surprises, he still sounds like a squeaky toy fresh out of college.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama returns. “Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you, Kageyama-san.” Hinata ducks his head lightly and slides into the chair across from Kageyama.

Kageyama exhales loudly, making Hinata flinch, but he ignores it. “So you’re coming in from Tokyo. What brings you out to the country?”

“Bad break-up,” Hinata jokes, but his smile is tight and his eyes too bright. “I want to be closer to my family. Single mom, teenage daughter—a recipe for trouble, you know.”

“What’s her name?” Kageyama realizes, belatedly, that he’s put Hinata in an awkward situation by not specifying whether he meant the sister or the girlfriend, but Hinata takes it in stride.

“Natsu,” he replies. “She’s twice as headstrong as me and with more brains. Mom’s running thin.”

“Hinata Natsu,” Kageyama turns the name over in his mouth. “I assume you have a close relationship and are quite the helpful son. I hope the same applies in your work. Do you work well with others, Hinata-kun?”

“Absolutely!” Hinata seems genuinely cheered at the idea of working with people, a sentiment Kageyama will never understand. “I was the team captain at my last job, and if you don’t mind the bragging, I’ve never had a spat with another coworker before.”

Kageyama raises his eyebrow in disbelief. “And yet, in your record here, it says you were…released, due to misconduct in the workplace. But you don’t fight with anyone.”

Hinata squirms a little. “Ah, that’s—”

“Kageyama-san,” Kunimi interrupts, sticking his head in.. “I thought the big boss said not to interrogate the newbies and scare them off.”

Kageyama should really invest in a sign that says ‘knock before entering.’

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Kunimi-san, he has every right to look over my resume,” Hinata assures him. “Besides, he’s not as scary as I was led to believe.” Hinata shoots Kageyama a wink that is totally, completely inappropriate for the workplace. He huffs, flustered.

“C’mon,” Kageyama growls. “If we’re done here, I’ll show you to your office.”

“My very own office? How kind of you, Kageyama-san!” Hinata exclaims and Kageyama glares him into submission. Was he losing his touch? It usually took the new ones at least two weeks to realize he was harmless.

“You’re right here, in front of my office so I can _keep an eye on you_ ,” Kageyama says, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

“Hmm…plain as expected, but nothing that can’t be spruced up with a few photos and decorations,” Hinata assesses, shooting Kageyama a blinding smile. “And I’ll be comforted to know that Kageyama-san has got my back and is protecting me from workplace harassment.” He winks. _Winks_.

He’s also emanating heat, Kageyama notices, standing in close proximity to his body. It’s not a sweaty, overheated warmth but the steady hum of an engine, clean and strong and steady. Kageyama feels very, very harassed.

“Just…work,” Kageyama says lamely, and Hinata laughs, throwing back his head. Everything is horrible. Kageyama is having a horrible birthday.

“Really, though, Kageyama-san,” Hinata murmurs. “I appreciate the warm welcome. I’m happy to work for your company.”

“Come see me if you need anything,” Kageyama manages to get out before he backpedals, possibly embarrassingly quickly, back to the safety of his office, where he is in complete control and there are no redheads to fluster him.

“Wow, Tanaka-san!” Hinata exclaims, once Kageyama is out of earshot. “You were right, he really is a softie, despite everything! I’m glad he’s our manager.”

“Okay, well, I’ve gotta say, that’s the funniest reaction we’ve ever seen,” Tanaka informs him, Nishinoya nodding enthusiastically. “Usually he just frowns more and more over the course of the interaction but boy, was he _flustered_.”

“Aw, boss has got a little crush,” Nishinoya coos, knocking shoulders with Tanaka.

“And _you_ have to work for your paycheck instead of gossiping about your superior,” Kunimi cuts in, leveling a significant glance at the pair. “Don’t learn from them, Hinata-kun. They’re nothing but trouble.”

“Oh but I’d love to see Kageyama try and discipline Hinata,” Tanaka snickers. “Would he even be able to meet his eyes? Hinata, you lucky bastard.”

Hinata cocks his head to the side, humming thoughtfully.

 

\------------------------------

 

Kageyama would like to revise his earlier statement about birthdays. Upon further inspection, it appears that birthdays are not simply disappointing, but also _dreadful_ , in the sense that Kageyama will now dread every single day of his life going forward, as he will have to deal with Hinata Shouyou, in his workplace, five days a week for as many weeks as their careers align.

Put simply, Kageyama is in _hell._

The flaw in Kageyama’s father’s desire for Kageyama to make positive relationships with other people culminated in his decree that all newbies should be stationed in front of Kageyama’s office for at least the first month before getting shifted to a more permanent location. While this set-up was ideal in that Kageyama and the newcomer would be forced to interact constantly and get on good terms with one another, the problem was that this set-up now applied to Hinata.

Hinata Shouyou would be in Kageyama’s line of sight, through crystal clear panes of glass, for the next month. Or _longer_. They would be bumping shoulders, sliding past each other with small smiles and ducked heads, running into each other in the break room, be forced to make awkward small talk for a _month_. Or longer!

This was unacceptable.

Kageyama’s fingers fiddle above the keys on his keyboard, as he glares at the blank email to his father. Any moment now, and he’ll find the right order of words to explain just how inappropriate, how unacceptable it is to have Hinata Shouyou in such close proximity to Kageyama. He would explain, but the words just won’t come.

The fact of the matter is that Kageyama is attracted to Hinata, and he has no idea how to deal with it other than abject panic and avoidance.

He could cite that he has been unable to look away from Hinata’s wild mess of hair for more than three minutes at a time since this morning. It’s not like he could close the blinds after all—Tanaka and Nishinoya would get up to trouble. He could mention how Hinata’s laugh and voice startle him so bad when Hinata gets loud that he loses his train of thought when trying to work on important company reports. He couldn’t function as a manager with such distractions.

But he can see his father’s response already. A sincere but also slightly teasing reply about how Kageyama would have to deal with this eventually, a reminder that he is not to…engage…in activities with his subordinates, and a contradictory joke that if this young man is so spectacular, he might just have to take the both of them out to a family dinner.

Ridiculous. Kageyama would never dream of instigating _anything_ , especially not in the workplace, and especially not with…

Hinata offers him a tiny wave from where Kageyama is staring at him blankly in concentration. Cursing at his mistake, Kageyama spins his chair around childishly. He swears he hears a giggle. That’s it, he’s going to find a way to make himself sick enough to leave early, stupid _birthday_.

There’s a knock at his door.

He knows who it is before he turns around, but that doesn’t make the process any less painful. “Come in,” Kageyama mutters to the door separating him from Hinata. If he sounds miserable, well, who could fucking blame him?

Hinata opens the door tentatively and closes it just as tentatively. He looks shy, uncertain. It’s a charming look on him, and it puts Kageyama a little bit at ease. “What can I help you with, Hinata-kun?” He asks, trying to sound like the professional he’s supposed to be.

“Um,” Hinata starts. His hand immediately goes to rub at the back of his neck and tug gently at the hair lining the base of his skull. “It’s just, uh, I had a question?”

“Well, spit it out,” Kageyama demands, harsher than necessary, but it’s hard to stay calm when his heartbeat keeps tripping.

Hinata shrugs one shoulder helplessly. “Do you…have a problem with me?”

“Yes,” Kageyama blurts out before he can apply any kind of brain-to-mouth filter. Hinata looks surprised, but Kageyama is already shaking his head. “I mean,” he sighs, “no, I don’t have a problem with you specifically. Getting any kind of new blood into the workforce tends to make me antsy. Wondering if you’ll fit in well, if you’re a good worker—you know, official business.” _Totally official. Nothing personal. Nope. Not from Kageyama Tobio._

“Oh, I see,” Hinata says, nodding in understanding. His posture eases up a little. “It must be pretty hard, being the manager of so many people. And you’re the CEO’s son, too, right?” He clasps his hands behind his back and peeks around Kageyama’s office.

“I am,” Kageyama confirms.

“You don’t have the same last name, though,” Hinata points out, curious.

“Father didn’t take my…other father’s last name when they were married,” Kageyama explains. “Famous man and all.” A smile twitches at the corner of Kageyama’s mouth.

“Well, Kageyama-san sure does get some perks for being the son of the company head!” Hinata says, flitting about the room with a little too much comfort for Kageyama’s comfort. He fiddles with the blinds on one of the windows and it drops suddenly. Hinata jumps away with a startled yip.

“Oi! Be careful!” Kageyama growls. Hinata laughs awkwardly and Kageyama slumps back in his chair, massaging his temples. “You are a menace,” he groans.

Blinking one eye open, he regards Hinata thoughtfully. “Which reminds me—if you weren’t fighting with your coworkers, why were you ‘strongly encouraged’ to leave your last employer? Don’t tell me you broke a vase worth a few million yen or something equally as ridiculous.”

The change in Hinata’s demeanor is almost imperceptible. Had Kageyama not been observing him so closely, he might not have noticed. Despite the accusations hurled at him, Hinata’s stance becomes slightly more relaxed, slightly more fluid. The expression on his face is thoughtful, dangerous, and the slide of fluorescent light through the blinds catches on the flint in his eyes.

“Ah,” he sighs, breezy and warm. “That.”

When he turns to Kageyama, sleek in the shadow of the blinds, his smile is soft as a whispered threat. “I had some…undesirable relations with a superior of mine. His wife didn’t like that too much.” The finger tapping insistently at his thigh inverts Kageyama’s own reaction, his hands seizing the armrests of his chair in a death grip.

“What?” Kageyama asks faintly.

Hinata takes a step towards him and Kageyama visibly flinches back. The quirk of Hinata’s eyebrows tells Kageyama that he didn’t miss the movement. “I’m saying I fucked my CEO, in his office, during the work day,” Hinata says slowly and carefully, each word falling from his tongue, precise as throwing knives pinning Kageyama in place. “Of course,” Hinata adds bitterly, “he failed to mention he even _had_ a wife until she was in his office and we were…well.” Hinata grins, predatory. “There wasn’t any room for misinterpretation.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kageyama squeaks, head in a fog.

Hinata holds up his hands innocently. “You asked for the details, Kageyama-san.” Less innocently, the hands settle at the edge of Kageyama’s desk, fingers fine and strong and conjuring up a slew of unhelpful images. “So,” Hinata murmurs, “will this be a problem, Kageyama-san? Should I send in my resignation?”

“Are you going to go after our CEO?” Kageyama blurts out.

Hinata actually _considers_ it. “Sugawara-san is quite beautiful,” he notes. “It’s not a half-bad idea, although I _had_ been planning on working my way up the diligent, hard way...” He takes a breath. “Are you implying I should go after your father, Kageyama-san?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kageyama says too quickly to think about it, too quickly to consider the implications of his words. “Father doesn’t tolerate inappropriate work relationships, it’s, it’s against company policy.” The words are crumbling and awkward as they fall from his mouth but he _can’t stop talking_ , and his heart is pounding so much it hurts. Out of context it’s almost laughable— _Kageyama_ , talking too much. Hilarious.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hinata says, bowing lightly and making as if to leave.

Wait. Hold on.

“ _Father_ doesn’t tolerate…those kinds of things,” Kageyama calls out, voice strained. Hinata is still. _Don’t make me say it,_ Kageyama begs him. He can’t—he doesn’t even know what to ask, what he’s even asking _for_.

“Are you implying,” Hinata begins, “that a different superior to myself could be… _persuaded_ to overlook a transgression such as the one I have mentioned?” It’s very stuffy, formal language, but Kageyama sees his opening, and without giving it much thought, he takes it.

“Possibly,” he says, clearing his throat. “Company policy isn’t very specific on what ‘inappropriate relationships’ consist of, so really, who’s to say any rules are even being broken?”

There’s the flash of a hand, and then Kageyama’s other blinds slide shut and Hinata is moving, moving, _moving_ towards him. “A very astute observation, Kageyama-san,” Hinata agrees. His fingers skim the desk as he rounds on Kageyama, eyes half-lidded. “Can’t be anything wrong with blowing off a little steam on my first day when the rules are somewhat unclear to me. It could happen to anybody.”

Hinata’s knees are against Kageyama’s knees, then his legs are around Kageyama’s legs, and then he is seated snugly in Kageyama’s lap, heat pouring off him and a curious tilt to his lips. “Yeah,” Kageyama breathes. “Could happen to anybody. I can forgiv— _mmm_.”

The first thing Kageyama feels is the press of fingers along his scalp, parting the strands and bracing his jaw, ears cradled in the spaces between Hinata’s fingers. Hinata moves with an aching slowness so contrary to the hustle and bustle of business life and the energy outside Kageyama’s office. He has power over time in this space, slowing Kageyama’s breath and pulse to Hinata’s own pace. Hinata’s lips settle on Kageyama’s as slow as if he were moving through syrup, and they taste just as sweet.

Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s doing but Hinata _definitely_ does, and he seems content to work Kageyama every step of the way through. Each of his kisses are long drags, sucking on Kageyama’s bottom lip as if he was pulling smoke through a cigarette. And when he draws back, returning Kageyama’s lip to him, Hinata breathes out, hot enough that Kageyama swears he sees steam.

Hinata offers Kageyama a wide smile, a confident smile as he thumbs over Kageyama’s temple, tilting his head to dive in again, this time with flicks of his tongue against Kageyama’s lips until Kageyama gets the message and parts them. Hinata’s grip tightens on Kageyama’s skull when he runs his tongue along Kageyama’s teeth, dancing across the surface of Kageyama’s tongue, teasing. Kageyama follows when Hinata leans back, and Hinata grins.

“Now you’re getting it,” he purrs.

Kageyama doesn’t want to hear it. He instigates the kiss this time, disguising embarrassment and inexperience with enthusiasm. This time, he presses his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, fuller than Hinata’s teasing exploration. Kageyama twines their tongues together, shivering at the sensation and filling Hinata’s mouth until he can’t tell their tastes apart.

It does something to Hinata. His breath stutters, puffing against Kageyama’s face through his nose, and Hinata’s hips jerk up against him. That in itself startles Kageyama into breaking him apart although _fuck_ did that contact feel good.

“Noooo,” Hinata whines. “Why did you stop?”

“You like that?” Kageyama asks, amazed. “It sounded like you were going to suffocate.”

Hinata has the decency to look embarrassed. “It’s…good,” he says firmly. Kageyama frowns, still thinking it over, and Hinata rolls his eyes. “Kageyama- _san_ ,” he drawls. “Put your tongue back inside me, now.”

Kageyama’s neck goes hot and red. “You don’t have to make it so lewd,” he mutters, to which Hinata grinds up against him with stunning accuracy and he makes a lewd, frantic gasp of his own.

“I’m going to fuck you, Kageyama-san,” Hinata says, real as a promise. “In your office, with your subordinates right outside, walls thin enough for them to hear us, because you asked me to. It doesn’t get any lewder than this. Now. Your tongue. In my mouth.”

Kageyama obliges. This too, is almost funny when taken out of context. After Kageyama’s stilted attempt to (in one way or another) seduce his much smoother coworker, Hinata was the one arching against his body, forcing their mouths as close to each other as possible, sucking Kageyama’s tongue into his mouth and not letting go, making keening noises of unhappiness when Kageyama has to pull away for air…

Actually, it’s not that funny at all.

“I love the way you taste,” Hinata whines, as if Kageyama is somehow responsible for how Hinata finds him appealing. “It’s annoying. I just want to make out with you all day. What the fuck? The texture of your tongue is so nice, too.”

“I’m…sorry?” Kageyama offers. He would really think about this more, he swears, but the fog is in his head and all around him and he’s _really_ hard. Foreplay is proving to be just as torturous as watching Hinata.

Hinata starts to rock back and forth in his lap. “Hey, hey Kageyama-san—what’s on your mind right about now?” This time, it’s purposefully teasing, his crotch fitting so nicely against Kageyama’s when he rubs on him like a cat. “Tell me,” he croons.

“My dad is going to kill me,” Kageyama grits out.

“Unsexy,” Hinata sighs, stopping his movements, and Kageyama wants to cry out in protest. “I guess,” he murmurs, tracing a finger over Kageyama’s chest, “I’ll just have to put some ideas in your head myself, hm?”

Kageyama doesn’t know what that means until Hinata is sliding off his lap, knees hitting the floor with twin _thunks_ of finality. His cock has a pretty good idea of what’s going on, though, practically jumping for joy when Hinata migrates to the floor.

“You like my face,” Hinata observes pleasantly.

“What? No,” Kageyama protests. “What makes you say that?”

“You haven’t been able to stop looking at me since I got here,” Hinata laughs. “You looked at my lips a lot when you couldn’t meet my eyes and I caught you glaring at my hair a few times.”

Kageyama pouts, making a laugh bubble out from Hinata’s chest. “It’s okay,” he assures Kageyama. “I think it’s cute that you like me.”

“It’s not _cute_ ,” Kageyama protests, horrified.

“It is,” Hinata insists. “You’re cute.”

Kageyama doesn’t have anything to say to that.

“Anyway,” Hinata says, “I just wanted to say you can tug it, if you want.”

“Tug what?” Kageyama feels like an idiot, asking all these questions, but Hinata is eye-level with his crotch when they’re both turned on, and Kageyama is about to have his first blowjob.

Hinata rolls his eyes fondly. He takes Kageyama’s hand and settles it atop his head, nestling his fingers in the strands. “That,” he purrs. “You can tug that. I like it.”

Kageyama isn’t entirely sure why he would need to tug anything, but he trusts Hinata’s experience. His breath trembles when Hinata parts his knees. He tenses up a little, half-wanting to squeeze his legs shut and run at the vulnerability.

Hinata’s hands run along his inner thighs gently and he shushes Kageyama gently. “It’s alright, Kageyama-san,” he soothes. “I’m going to make you feel so, so good. I need you to trust me a little, though. Can you do that?” He rests his cheek on Kageyama’s upper thigh, smiling.

Kageyama nods. “I do. Trust you, that is.”

“100%?” Hinata asks, teasing.

“It’s not normal to trust someone 100%, idiot,” Kageyama mutters, looking away. “Just get it over with.”

Hinata laughs soft again. “‘Get it over with,’ as if this is some horrible torture.” It is a little bit, to Kageyama. The click of his belt is a whip crack, the pop of his buttons are gunshots, the slide of his zipper is a scream. He feels too cold and too hot all over, beginning to think this is all a horrible mistake, when Hinata’s hands settle warm and comforting on his knees and he leans forward.

Kageyama can’t actually feel the heat of Hinata’s breath over the fabric of his boxers, but he imagines it, and it is as real as the way Hinata’s nose bumps against his length, tracing the shape with his cheek and kissing the outline. Kageyama’s cock jumps again before Hinata even licks him through the boxers, tongue pink and shiny-wet, seductive in the low light.

Kageyama finds out the reason for the hair-pulling as soon as Hinata puts his tongue on him and the hand on Hinata’s head seizes in a fist, tight enough to actually pull Hinata away from him. Hinata grins. “Oh, babe,” he sighs. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

He gets the message loud and clear. Hinata pulls away Kageyama’s boxers when Kageyama’s grip loosens, letting his cock bob out of his pants. Hinata tilts his head to the side, admiring for a moment. Kageyama feels so exposed under that sharp gaze, naked even though only one part of him is in the open, but it’s…thrilling. Adrenaline pumps through his veins at the prospect of someone walking in, seeing Hinata firmly between his legs and Kageyama himself on display.

He doesn’t need to say anything to Hinata. Their eyes meet and he knows they’re both thinking the same thing.

Kageyama doesn’t break eye contact with Hinata, even as his fingers touch skin and Kageyama hisses at the contact. He does break their gaze, though, when Hinata slides three fingers into his mouth and sucks hard on them, coating them in spit and then—then—

Kageyama’s hips jump as Hinata dives straight into sliding his slick hand up and down Kageyama’s cock, wrapping around the entirety of his girth. Kageyama puffs, fighting to catch his breath because it’s good, it’s so, so good, how could anything get better than this—

Hinata licks a long stripe up Kageyama’s length and sucks on the head, and Kageyama moans, helpless to the feeling.

His hand shoots up to his mouth, but Hinata shakes his head, releasing Kageyama’s cock. “No, no,” he protests. “I want to hear you.”

“’S embarrassing,” Kageyama whispers. “Someone will hear.”

Hinata shakes his head. “No one’s going to march into your office, Kageyama-san.”

As if to damn the both of them, there is a gentle knock at the door.

The look exchanged between Hinata and Kageyama is one of pure, unadulterated panic. Hinata, because it’s his first fucking _day_ ; he never gets busted this quick, and Kageyama; because he knows that knock, and knows exactly what it entails.

“Get under the desk,” Kageyama hisses, low. To his visitor, he calls: “Just a minute!”

Hinata scurries under the desk and Kageyama ducks down to look hard at him. “Don’t say a word or we are both _dead_.” Wide-eyed, Hinata nods.

“Come in,” Kageyama calls again, willing composure into his voice.

Sugawara Koushi opens the door smiling, as is his default state. “Hello, Tobio,” he greets.

“Father,” Kageyama says weakly. “It’s such a…surprise to see you here.”

Sugawara sighs. “I really do wish you would call me Papa again, you know. ‘Father’ was my ex-husband.”

“I can’t call an important CEO ‘Papa,’ even if you are my dad,” Kageyama protests. Sugawara clutches his chest as if wounded.

“I’m hurt!” He laughs. “Well, if you insist on treating me so formerly on most occasions, you must at least allow me to wish my own son happy birthday.”

“Y-You…” Kageyama is at a loss for words. He ducks his head. “It’s fine; you don’t have to.”

“But I _want_ to,” Sugawara insists. “I’m sorry that I go so hard on you all the time, even making you come into work on your birthday.”

 _Well_. A certain _situation_ could have been avoided if Sugawara hadn’t dragged him out of the house this morning. And that situation was not exactly happy at being trapped under a desk, regardless of how spacious it might be. Hinata’s hand squeezes Kageyama’s thigh and Kageyama is violently reminded of the perilousness of Sugawara’s intrusion.

He must startle, or give some indication of his nervousness, because Sugawara seems to notice his state for the first time. He grins. “Right, the newbie came in today. He giving you the run around?”

“No way,” Kageyama lies smoothly. “Hasn’t bothered me a bit.” Pressed in close to his desk, Kageyama can ignore the fact that he is technically still exposed, but it’s a whole lot harder to ignore when Hinata wraps his mouth around his length and Kageyama shoots bolt upright.

Sugawara raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that? You look positively _wrecked_.”

Kageyama doesn’t think about the implications of that statement and focuses on ignoring Hinata’s tongue dancing along his length, forcing a smile through gritted teeth. “He is a bit of a… _pain_ ,” Kageyama admits. “Too _headstrong_ for his own good and _reckless_.” The puff of breath along his crotch lets him know Hinata is laughing silently.

“I’ll be careful to watch for flying papers and coffee spills when I make the rounds then,” Sugawara laughs pleasantly. “A hot-blooded one is probably good for you, though.”

Kageyama considers the statement for a moment. He scratches at his nose and doesn’t look at Sugawara. “This time, I think I have to agree with you,” he mumbles.

“Happy birthday, Tobio,” Sugawara says, turning to leave.

“Thank you, Father,” Kageyama returns.

The door clicks shut, and Kageyama reels on his partner. “The fuck were you _thinking_?” He spits.

Hinata, looking exhilarated and no worse for wear, looks up at Kageyama with shining eyes. “You really think I’m good for you?” He asks, hopeful.

Kageyama smacks himself in the face.

“No,” he growls. “You’re a menace, and trouble, and you nearly got us both in major trouble, and…what are you doing?”

Hinata sinks back down to his knees, nudging Kageyama’s cock with his mouth. “I can be good for you, though,” he says in a small voice. “I can be so good. I want to be.”

The blood rises to Kageyama’s cheeks. “You…are,” he says finally. “You’re good.”

“I am?” Hinata asks, breathless.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, more confident. “You’re a good boy.”

Hinata stands up. “Kageyama-san,” he says very slowly. “I’m going to ride you now. I’m going to ride you until you come inside me, and you’re just going to sit back and watch. Okay?”

Kageyama couldn’t have argued if he wanted to. “Okay,” he whimpers.

Hinata starts to unbuckle his belt, then hesitates. It’s the first time Kageyama has seen him halt so abruptly since he stepped into the room. “This is probably…not what you expected,” he explains, sounding pained. “It may be easier to…”

He moves away from his belt and instead undoes his tie, fingers moving down his shirt like clockwork, automatic. There’s nothing sexy in his stripping, and it makes Kageyama nervous. He understands immediately, though, when instead of the smooth skin of Hinata’s bare chest, he is greeted with a thick, black material covering most of Hinata’s chest. Hinata shoots him a wry smile and finishes slipping out of his pants, revealing boxers that cling nicely to his crotch. He’s as wet as Kageyama, soaked through his boxers, just without the telltale bulge Kageyama is accustomed to.

“Surprise,” Hinata sighs, looking like a puppy waiting to be kicked.

It takes Kageyama a long moment to realize that on some level, Hinata’s anatomy is a _problem_ to him. Or he expects it to be? Kageyama’s kind of confused. He glances from his own cock, to Hinata’s wet pants, to his sad eyes, and makes a soft keening noise. “Weren’t you…weren’t you going to, um…”

Hinata blinks. “This doesn’t bother you?”

“No?” Kageyama’s very confused now. “Why would it be? Doesn’t it make things easier?”

Finally, Hinata must realize he’s not joking and he laughs, harder than Kageyama would have liked. “Oh man,” he sighs. “You really are something else, Kageyama Tobio-san.”

“I never said I liked you for your dick,” Kageyama mutters, defensive. No, it wasn’t really what he’d expected, but then again, Kageyama hadn’t expected to have an absolutely gorgeous man agree to have sex with him in his office today, either.

He must voice his thoughts aloud because Hinata laughs again, kicking his boxers to the side. It’s now apparent to Kageyama that some of the wetness has migrated down Hinata’s thighs, and he swallows. Hinata swings himself back onto Kageyama’s lap, pulling his pants off too. “You know what?” Hinata says. “I think I like you, Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama really would have liked to return the sentiment, but then Hinata slides onto him, all in one go, slow and determined, and Kageyama lets go of everything. Hinata’s hand was nothing. His tongue was nothing. His fucking _mouth_ was nothing, but this, being inside Hinata, was _everything_.

They lean together, Hinata’s arms bracing him against Kageyama’s shoulders and Kageyama’s arms steadying his hips. Their foreheads touch, mixing the sweat beading across their skin, and all they can do is lock eyes, panting.

“You’re so…” Kageyama starts.

“I’m so…” Hinata starts.

“…hot.”

“… _full_.”

Hinata practically purrs the word, shifting around on Kageyama’s cock and making him whimper. “I’m so full, Kageyama-san. You feel so nice inside me, too. You feel _right_.” He lifts his hips experimentally and Kageyama lets out another long groan, pulling Hinata’s hips back down.

“Nuh-uh,” Hinata tuts. “I said I’d do all the work, didn’t I? You just sit back and enjoy. Oh, and, you might want to bite your hand or something. Don’t want to get caught now, do we?”

As he has proved from the very beginning, Hinata is nothing if not an expert at what he does. He moves up and down, canting his hips back and forth, twisting his body as if dancing to some tune on he can hear. Each slow grind of his body on and off Kageyama’s cock makes his hips want to jump and meet Hinata halfway, to rush to the finish line, but he waits, patient.

Hinata can tell when he gets frustrated, when the sensation of Hinata tight around him edges him closer and closer to the precipice. It’s when Kageyama swears he can’t wait any longer that Hinata picks up his pace, bobbing up and down on Kageyama’s cock, laughing. Kageyama’s nails leave indents in Hinata’s hips but he can only _hold on_ as Hinata takes control, guiding the tidal wave of his orgasm until it crashes around him and Kageyama jerks, coming inside Hinata before he can even think to pull away. His hips spasm desperately, stars dancing behind his eyes. When he pulls his hand from his mouth, the indents form tooth-shaped bruises on his knuckles.

“I…inside you, I…I’m sorry,” Kageyama pants, only half-aware of what he’s apologizing for when he’s coming down from the high, chest heaving.

“Shh, shh babe, it’s _fine_ ,” Hinata soothes him. _Babe_. The pet name makes his spent cock twitch in pleasure. Hinata smiles. “I’ve dealt with this before.”

Despite saying so, when he lifts off of Kageyama, their mix of cum drips all over their pants, Kageyama’s chair, and along the inside of Hinata’s thighs. “Ah, hmm,” Hinata says, thoughtfully. “That’s a bit of a mess, isn’t it?”

Kageyama is less concerned about the clothes and more about Hinata’s legs. “Do you need paper towels? Tissues?”

Hinata waves him off, buttoning up his shirt. “No, no—I clean up my own mess, don’t worry about it.” Kageyama watches, lazy in the afterglow, up until Hinata grabs his pants and makes as if to put his boxers back on.

“Wait a second, what are you doing?” Kageyama asks. Hinata pauses.

“Getting dressed?” Hinata replies, as if it were obvious. “I need to be dressed to go to the bathroom, unless you have some kind of fancy private bathroom hidden in this office?” He actually looks kind of hopeful.

“But…” Kageyama frowns. “What about…you?”

Hinata sighs, frustrated. “What about me?”

“Aren’t you…going to come, too?” Kageyama asks, tentative.

Hinata stops trying to put on clothes altogether. “You’re going to get me off,” he says flatly, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Seems only fair,” Kageyama mutters, feeling like he’s made _another_ mistake.

“You know…” Hinata starts. “This isn’t _usually_ how this arrangement works out. _Usually_ , I come in, you fuck me, I leave, and the next time someone gets promoted, you remember your dear friend Shouyou.” He fixes Kageyama with a quizzical look. “It’s casual, you know? Quid pro quo, and all that shit. You don’t owe me sexual favors.”

Kageyama ducks his head. “Okay, but…what if I want to?” Hinata is still looking at him blankly. “It’s like a…tip?” Kageyama tries again, then scowls. “I don’t like thinking about this like a business transaction. If I feel good, you get to feel good too, it’s only fair.”

“It _is_ a business transaction,” Hinata sighs, but there’s an air of fondness to it. “And just for the record, people like me are _really_ hard to get off. Amateurs can’t make us come very easily. So you’ll probably just want to give up once your hand starts to hurt.”

“Hand? Who said anything about using my hand?” This time, Kageyama isn’t confused—he’s determined.

Hinata swallows, and for the first time, Kageyama watches his cheeks turn red. “Um,” he says in a tiny voice.

“Sit on my desk,” Kageyama orders. Hinata complies, looking at him with the same wide eyes he walked in with.

“This is so embarrassing,” he squeaks, spreading his legs.

“Shame looks good on you,” Kageyama notes with amusement.

“Shut up!” Hinata hisses.

“How many times has someone done this to you?” Kageyama asks, purely curious. His eyebrows lift in surprise when Hinata twiddles his thumbs and looks away.

“Most people…don’t want to eat me out,” he mumbles. “A few tried, but they gave up.”

Kageyama sinks to his knees in front of Hinata, mirroring Hinata’s show from earlier. “I won’t give up,” Kageyama says, earnest. Hinata takes a shaky breath, and nods.

It’s interesting, Kageyama thinks. How different Hinata is from him. He is at once immediately grateful that he chose to use his mouth rather than his hand. Although his fingers are slim and trained—setter’s fingers—they are calloused and insensitive, unlike his tongue. He can tell, through touch and taste, the shape of Hinata—his folds, his opening, and that tiny nub of flesh that makes him jump and his breath hiccup. Hinata’s thighs tremble the entire Kageyama explores him, tasting both Hinata and himself on Hinata’s soft skin, but his muscles clench when Kageyama brushes his clit. Curious, Kageyama drifts far enough down to press his tongue at Hinata’s entrance, licking inside.

“Ka-Kageyama-san!” Hinata yelps. “That’s—”

Kageyama pulls back, wet running down his chin, and shoots Hinata a knowing smile. “You said you liked my tongue inside of you,” Kageyama reminds him, and Hinata promptly turns crimson, again.

“You gross, disgusting, weir—hh _hhh_ ,” Hinata breaks off as Kageyama licks at his clit again.

He develops a pattern like that, swirling his tongue around Hinata’s clit, then pressing his tongue hard enough against it that Hinata has to grab his hair and hold on for dear life, suffocating noises into his other hand. Then Kageyama migrates back down to thrust his tongue inside him and make Hinata squirm at the sensation.

Hinata is right—it takes him longer than Kageyama to get to the edge, but when he does, it is with violent shakes throughout his entire body and the tightening of his legs around Kageyama’s head. When he finally reaches the point of orgasm, Hinata releases his own mouth to shove Kageyama's hard against him, squeezing his thighs around Kageyama’s head.

And Kageyama obliges, swiping his tongue hard against Hinata’s clit until he’s sobbing and jerking and reversing his actions, pushing Kageyama away because it’s too much, too much all at once. Hinata leans back on his hands, groaning and arms shaking at the effort of holding himself upright. Kageyama diligently licks at the cum on the inside of Hinata’s thighs, even though most of it had dried by now.

“C’mere, Kageyama-san,” Hinata slurs, beckoning for Kageyama to stand up. Kageyama slides up to him, leaning into his chest, and Hinata wraps one arm around his shoulders. “You, sir,” he declares, “are one dedicated son a bitch.” Kageyama rubs at his jaw.

“Hurts,” he notes, surprised.

“Sorry,” Hinata apologizes. “That happens.” He wipes at some of the mess on Kageyama’s face with his thumb and sucks it off. “Look like we both need to go to the bathroom.”

“Separate ones,” Kageyama insists vehemently. Hinata nods.

Hinata’s about to get up and head out, but Kageyama looks like he wants to say something; he’s frowning. Hinata smoothes out his frown lines with the heel of his hand. “Was I…good?” Kageyama asks.

“Oh, babe,” Hinata groans. “I haven’t come like that in a while. You were excellent.”

Kageyama looks pleased. “So that means we can…well, nevermind.”

Hinata tilts his head, curious, but doesn’t push. He presses a long, heated kiss to Kageyama’s temple. “I look forward to working with you in the future, Kageyama-san,” he says. After a pause, he adds, “And happy birthday.”

And then Hinata is gone, out into the workplace where they cannot be anything but coworkers. The thought makes Hinata feel a little…strange. This kind of casual encounter has never really phased him—after all, he would do whatever it took to get to the top—but Kageyama makes him feel odd. Unsteady. Good. _This could be dangerous_ , a part of Hinata warns him, but the shakiness in his legs from a really, really nice fuck puts the worry out of his mind.

In his office, Kageyama takes a moment to gather his thoughts about the whirlwind that had blasted into his life—god, was that only this morning? He’s not one for meditating on issues for too long, especially ones he can’t understand, like Hinata and his wild eyes and talented tongue. All he can do is hope that what he feels, that tiny thread of connection, is something Hinata feels as well. It would be nice if Hinata would return to his office some time.

And, maybe, dodging each other in the halls and sharing coffee and chatting in the break room wouldn’t be that bad after all.

 _Maybe,_ Kageyama thinks, _birthdays don’t always have to be bad._

(But he won’t count on that one just yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> you sure thought you could escape trans characters, but this is me we're talking about *double pistols and a wink*


End file.
